Facial recognition algorithms compare each new facial image with each of the other facial images in a database to find a match. This one-to-one matching makes it very difficult to scale facial recognition systems to extremely large data sets referred to as “big data”. Therefore, it would be helpful to implement facial recognition systems within a big data infrastructure.